


You Can Always Confide In Me

by trickypete



Series: Demigod comin out [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blossoming relationship, House of Hades time frame, Leo actually wants to help, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Nico is kinda a jerk, but it gets better, im actual demigod trash, leo valdez - Freeform, please dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickypete/pseuds/trickypete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has a nightmare and Leo tries to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Always Confide In Me

Leo heard sobbing down below deck. As he got closer he could hear Hazel talking gently to the source of the cries. “I’m sure he won’t do that.” More sobs. “Nico it was just a dream.” Nothing could console the poor boy. Hazel turned to see Leo enter her brother’s room. “Is everything ok in here?” Leo asked, glancing around the dark room. It was a simple and bland cabin, with bare walls. Whatever shadows could be found danced mischievously around the room, always avoiding the two on the bed. “Yes, now get out! Leave me alone!” Nico shouts, turning his face away from the older, dark haired male. “I don’t need you messing with anything!” Nico’s tone was harsh, but still quivered with sobs.  Leo scowled, “Ya know, I’m not here just as a grease monkey.” He snarled, not meaning to sound so hostile. “I can help with other things too.” Actually, Leo was horrible when it came to people. They weren't as predictable as machines are, but he felt bad for the young demigod. Recently Leo would find himself seeking out Nico, for no reason at all, making himself look foolish. ‘ _Get a hold of yourself Valdez! What is wrong with you?_ ’ “GET OUT!!!” Nico stood facing Leo, tears streaming down his face. Leo turned and stormed off to his own cabin, something he rarely did.  
  
  
  
  
   The next morning Leo was awoken earlier than usual. He looked around and noticed he was in hs room and not the engine room. ‘ _Why am I here? Did I fall asleep in here?_ ’ there was a knocking on his door. Leo walked over and answered the impatient person. “Who in the name of Hades is bugging me this early?!” He took in the sight before him. Standing in his doorway was a bleary eyed Nico de Angelo. “Oh it’s the son of Hades himself.” Leo’s tone was harsher than he wanted it to be. He was still hurt from how Nico had treated him yesterday. ‘ _What the hell?! I don’t….I mean I can’t…_ ’ “I wanted to come apologize. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Leo was pulled from his thoughts when the younger demigod spoke. “It’s all good. Uh...wanna come in?” Leo stepped aside, scratching his head awkwardly. Nico blushed and nodded, entering the cabin. Leo looked at his feet; he then realized he was only in his boxers. “Oh! Uh, hold on!” Leo slipped on a nearby pair of jeans. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he motioned for Nico to sit beside him. “So, what’s wrong?” Leo faced Nico, leaning back on his hands. “It’s a long story.” Nico glanced at the tanned boy beside him, blushing. “Let’s hear it then.” Leo never took his eyes off of the olive skinned boy. “I had a nightmare.” Nico twisted to face Leo, and began to describe his horrid nightmare.  
  
  
  
  
        “…It seemed so real, I just…” Nico began to cry, tears escaping his eyes. Suddenly he was pulled into Leo’s chiseled bare chest. “It’s alright.” Nico sat there for a moment, stunned. “I know you don’t like being touched, but sometimes even you could use a hug.” Leo held Nico tighter, encouraging him. The young demigod wrapped his arms around Leo’s waist, crying into the crook if his neck. The two sat like that for a long time, until Nico calmed down. Leo released Nico, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Better?” he smiled gently at Nico. “Yeah actually.” Nico smiled back, causing Leo’s heart to skip a beat, or two. Nico stood, walking towards the door, but Leo grabbed his arm. “Nico I…” ‘ _TELL HIM YOU IDIOT!!!_ ’ “What?” Nico studied Leo quizzically. Leo took a deep breath and looked right into Nico’s beautiful eyes. “Nico I… I know how you felt about Percy, but I need to tell you something.” ‘ _QUIT STALLING AND TELL HIM!!!!!_ ’ Leo’s mind shouted at him. “What is it, Leo?” Nico stepped closer, closing the small distance between the two. “Nico…” ‘breathe Leo, just breathe.’ “I… I like ya a lot. Actually no, scratch that, Nico de Angelo, I love you.” Leo brought Nico closer and kissed him, not wanting to hear his reply. The kiss was full of passion, something Nico had never felt before from someone else. He melted into Leo, kissing back, equally as strong. He ran his slender fingers through Leo’s dark messy hair, making it even more messy.  A few moments passed before Leo broke for air. “Leo, I love you too. I… I didn’t know if you would even consider…” Nico looked at his feet, feeling ashamed. Leo kissed the top of Nico’s head, pulling him in for a hug. “To be honest, neither did I, but something changed when you and Jason got back from seeing Cupid…I don’t know, but I just felt happier around you.” Nico pulled back, surprised at Leo’s words. “Happier?” he looked so confused; Leo couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. “Yeah, being around you made me happy.” He kissed Nico again, a bit more lightly this time. “I have to go above deck. Meet me for lunch?” Leo smiled walking to the door. “Sure.” Nico nodded smiling back. “Hey Leo! You might want to put a shirt on…and fix your hair.” Nico winked walking down to his cabin. Leo blushed and rushed back into his cabin. Nico smiled and continued up to the deck. He was really happy that he decided to confide in Leo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! thanks for reading this piece of demigod trash. It was also posted to my deviant art kma3. If you have any suggestions or prompts for me feel free to leave them in the comments or you can send me a note to my deviant art of ask me on my tumblr katthebandnerd. 
> 
> Thanks again!!! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
